Riddle
by Stephie Lynne1
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it was like for a young Voldemort growing up in a muggle world? Have you ever wondered what it was liek for Voldemort to be a young wizard at Hogwarts? Riddle is an origin story, diving into the depth of history. The history of Tom Marvolo Riddle
1. Chapter 1

Merope Gaunt stood in her kitchen, overlooking a feast fit for a king. Tonight was the night. She had thought about it all day long. Tonight was the night she would tell Tom the truth. Merope had been in love with Tom for many years, but to her dismay, the feeling was not returned. That was until Merope discovered how to create her own powerful love potion. She had finally found a way to lure her love into her arms, and soon after, they were wed the following fall.

It had now been a year, and Merope was heavy with child. She no longer wanted to lie to Tom. She felt a bit of unease every evening when she slipped the potion into his evening butterbeer. It was time to release him from his spell. SHe was confident that his love was true, and that he would stay with her on his own free will. He was such a loving husband, and their relationship was strong. The idea of being a father excited him. There was no way he would leave her and their child alone.

There was a rattle at the door. Tom was home. Merope gave a quick glance to the glass of butterbeer on the table. The vial of love potion felt heavy in the pocket of her apron. It wasn't too late, she thought to herself. But she knew she couldn't back down now. She had to be strong. She needed to know if her husband's love was real. She needed to know she was worth something.

Tom walked into the kitchen and sat down in his favorite chair at the table, his eyes glazed with hunger and he looked at the food that had been prepared. A large roast, mashed potatoes with gravy, a plate of pumpkin pastries, and his favorite glass filled to the rim with butterbeer. _Funny,_ he thought to himself. _The butterbeer looks slightly off in color tonight._

Merope stood beside him, spooning gravy over his potatoes on his plate. She smelled slightly of musty old clothes and moth balls. Usually she smelled pleasant, like Lilacs and a summer breeze that had blown through an orange grove. He couldn't help but notice how defeated she looked. He clothes were frumpy, hanging loosely over her pregnant belly. Her hair was flat and dirty looking. _Have her eyes always been so crooked?_ He wondered as he studied his wife's tired face.

Merope sat in the chair opposite of Tom and watched as he began to eat. He noticed she had no food on her own plate, and was watching him eat with the nervousness of a child who might have a question to ask. He took a sip of his butterbeer, noticing that the flavor seemed off a bit. Perhaps it was made differently than normal, missing a spice. But how was he to know? He had never even heard of butterbeer until he met Merope. A recipe, she claimed, that came from her long family history. She made it fresh for him daily, with strange ingredients she kept in her pantry. Vials and jars full of things Tom had never seen before. Some he did recognise, like rose petals and what seemed to be crushed up pearls. One time, he was sure he had seen a jar with hair in it, but when he looked again the next day it was gone.

Merope cleared her throat loudly. Tom had never noticed how much his wife's motions and sounds annoyed him. He knew he loved her, but for some reason, at this moment, he couldn't help but notice a powerful tug deep down, that was begging him to get as far away from her as possible.

Merope knew she had to speak now. It was passed time for his dose of love potion, and the twist of annoyance on his face told her it was wearing off fast,

"Tom," she said loudly, but with a choke in her voice. Tom's eyes flickered up quickly and back down again, trying hard not to have to look at her face for longer than needed. "There is something we need to talk about."

She found herself stumbling on her words. Tom felt a spot of anxiety. "What's wrong?", he asked. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No", she responded

"Then out with it. What is it you want to say?" His anxiety quickly receded back into annoyance.

"Well, I don't know how to say this really" she said.

"Just say it woman. Get it over with so I can go back to my dinner" Tom was becoming angry and he had no idea why. After a year of marriage to this woman he loved, he suddenly felt hatred and anger towards her, and he had no idea why.

"O.. uh... Ok" she said timidly, stumbling on her words again. "I'm a witch"

Silence... Tom stared at her for a moment trying to make sense of what she just said.

"Right you are," he said with a small chuckle. "And I'm a fish living on land" He went back to eating, annoyed that this silly woman interrupted his dinner with a foolish joke. "Tom," she said quietly, "I'm serious. I am a witch. I come from a long line of magical fam..."

"STOP", he growled loudly. Merope had never heard this anger in his voice before. It frightened her. "I just want to eat my dinner and go to bed without your ridiculous antics tonight"

Merope knew he wouldn't believe the words. She was prepared for this. SHe reached down into her apron, and pulled out a long wooden stick, with delicate shape and design. "Ha," laughed Tom. "What are you going to do? Poke me with a stick?" Merope stood and pointed the wand at the plate of food in front of him, ignoring his amused grin. ""Wingardium Leviosa" she said quietly, waving her wand with a flick. Tom jumped back from the table in horror. The plate of food began to float in the air. With every movement she made with her wand, the plate mimicked, yet somehow the food managed to stay on the plate without spilling over, even when she flipped it upside down. Slowly, she guided the plate back to the table, releasing the spell she had placed on it. "WITCH," Tom screamed in horror, backing farther into the corner of the room. "A monster, that's what you are, and I loved you. How did you do that? A spell? Did you wave your magical stick on me while I slept?"

"Well, more like a potion" Merope said. "A potion that until tonight, I have fed to you every day for the last year".

Tom gasped. Suddenly everything made sense. How he fell in love so quickly with the poor girl on the other side of the village. Why his family and friends stared at them in disgust when they seen them together, even though he thought she was so beautiful. How tonight, suddenly, she was ugly to him, and hatred filled his body to the brim just from looking at her.

"I'm going home witch, and don't you dare follow me" he said as he grabbed his coat and hat off the hook by the door. "Tom please" she cried out. "After all of this time, don't you love me at all?"

"How could I love a witch?"

"But Tom, what about the baby?"

Tom stopped in the doorway, one foot out. He turned and looked at her for a moment, and then down to her pregnant belly, that seemed to be hanging lower than it had the day before. "You mean the monster?" he said in disgust. "The monster you created with you dark magic and potions? Your best option is to kill the beast the moment it's born, to protect the world from the evil you possess. That things is no child of mine. If I were you, I wouldn't stick around here very much longer. Once I return home, everyone will know of the monster and the spawn that live in this house", and with that, Tom was gone.

A few days passed, and no witch hunt came to her door. Rumor from Little Hangleton said that Tom had returned home, claiming to have been entrapped, but with no details as to how. Some speculated that Merope had taken advantage of Tom in a drunken state, trapping Tom, who believed he had to stay for the child's sake, but he eventually left, having realized he couldn't make a marriage work with her, even for his child. Merope supposed he had refrained from revealing her as a witch, for fear of his family thinking him mad.

Merope was out of money, out of food, and suddenly for some reason, out of magic. Her magic had stopped working the night Tom left, and a dark cloud hung above her. Her body physically ached with sadness, and most days, she couldn't even get out of bed. Finally came a point when there was no food left, and she knew she had to find nourishment for her unborn child.

It had been a month since Tom had left, and Merope had no way of making money for herself. She got out of bed, and slowly gathered anything of value in her home. She placed everything she had into a small potato sack. She walked outside, the december air biting at her cheeks. London was very cold this time of year, and she didn't have much to keep her warm aside from a handmade blanket that she wrapped around her body.

For about an hour. She walked around town selling jewelry and trinkets for muggle currency. The cold was becoming unbearable, and she could feel a sickness sinking in, taking advantage of her malnourished body. Rounding a corner, she came to a small building. A building nestled in between the other shops of london, that muggles seemed to not notice as they walked by. **The Leaky Cauldron**, the sign said on the door. She entered the building, and walked up to the barmaid, hoping that they would accept the muggle currency. The barmaid gave a glance at the money, and grimaced, but she accepted it and gave her a few pumpkin pastries and a pumpkin juice.

Merope sat closest to the fireplace eating and trying to get warm, but the heat stung her skin, and she knew a fever was setting in. The baby was unusually active today, and she felt a tight pain in her lower back. Something was wrong. She sat for a while trying to get warm, but no matter how hot the fire was, her body still felt chilled inside, even while her skin felt hot. The bar had been quiet for a while, and darkness was settling in. Talk around the bar was that a snow storm was on its way. She wondered if she could have enough money to rent a room here for the night. She knew if she went back in the cold, it would be a death sentence.

Suddenly she heard the bell above the door ring, signaling a patron entering the bar. She didn't bother to look up, but pulled her blanket tighter around her arms as the cold air swept in from the open door. And then the sound of a chair at her table moving, and a soft thump signaling a person joining her at her table.

"Is this seat taken?" a man asked with a grizzly voice. She didn't respond, recoiling deeper into her chair without looking up. "Ah, not the talking type are we" he said a bit softer, trying not to scare her. "That's ok, i'll just sit here and have a drink if you don't mind" Merope stayed silent, not wanting to interact with anyone at the moment, in hopes that he would go away. "I saw you on the streets earlier," he continued despite the obvious lack of desire to talk coming from Merope. "I noticed you where selling items." continued silence. "Well," the man said, straightening himself up, "My name is Caractucas Burke. I specialize in they buy and trade of magical artifacts. Perhaps I could help you out". Merope chanced a quick glance. Across the table from her was an older man, possibly handsome in his earlier years, but now, a tiredness sat in his eyes. The man regarded Merope quickly, but his eyes where set on one thing. A necklace that sat in the deepness of her chest. "I know who you are, I have heard the rumors. Married to a muggle, a man bewitched by your potion. Left alone with no money, no where to find food. I can help you. Come see me at my shop. You'll find it in knockturn alley. You'll know it when you see it. Have a good day madam." and just as quickly as he had come, he was gone, apperating from the room like a snap of the finger.

Merope shook off the interaction with the strange man, and stood from the table. Her legs felt weak, and she was tired. She waved for the barmaid who approached her with an attitude that said she would rather do anything other than deal with Merope and her muddle money again. "Excuse me," she said sheepishly. "I was wondering if you could tell me how much a room would cost for a night."

"That will be 20 galleons for the night my dear."

"I only have muggle money. Could you tell me if this is enough?"

"I'm sorry," said the barmaid. "You only have

€40. You need about €56 to equal 10 galleons"

"I don't have anymore money and i really need..."

"Then I suggest you return when you do have enough. Now if you'll excuse me, I have actual paying customers to attend to" and with that, the barmaid stomped away without another glance.

Merope sat back down defeated. She was unsure of what to do. She had no valuables left, and she had no other way to make money, and nowhere else to stay. She sat thinking for a moment and then she remembered. _The strange man, he said to find him in knockturn alley. _She had never been to knockturn alley before, but she knew how to find it. She stood up and walked to the back courtyard of the bar. The air attacked like a thousand knives, and without her magic, she had to wait for a passerby to open the doorway to the otherside. It didn't take long, however. Knockturn alley and Diagon alley where very busy areas, and within only a few moments, a man had wandered through. "Where you headed darling" the man asked. Merope wasn't sure why, but she felt an immediate trust for this stranger. "Knockturn alley", she replied. "Dodgy place,'' the man said with a smile. He was quite handsome, and Merope was taken aback by the warmth she felt when he smiled at her. The man pulled out his wand from his pocket, and strategically tapped the bricks on the wall. The wall began to fold outwards onto itself, until an opening like a doorway that was not there a moment ago. Before them was a fork in the road. One direction was bright with streetlights and warm feeling, the other path unusually dark, even for night, with a cold air blowing in, like that on the streets of london.

"This is where we part my dear", the friendly stranger said with a smile. He tipped his hat towards her "until we meet again" and with a wink that seemed to sparkle, he walked away towards the warm glow of diagon alley.

"WAIT..." a voice came from behind her. Running at full speed a man with an equal amount of friendliness and warmth was running, trying to catch the handsome stranger. "Albus wait"

"Hurry up Newton... always having to wait on you"

And with that they men were gone, silhouettes in the dark, heading towards gringotts bank.

Merope felt an urge to follow the two men, but she knew that men like that wouldn't want a dumpy old witch following them around at night. She pulled her blanket closer and turned onto the road into Knockturn alley. As the man in the bar had said, it didn't take long to find his shop. A small building, dimly lit and black sat on the side of the street. The door was open, and the smell of mold and death wafted out into the air. In front of the building, a sign that read **BORGIN AND BURKES**_**. **_Merope didn't want to enter the door, and every part of her cold aching body tried pulling her back into the warmth, towards the kind strangers. But she needed a place to stay tonight, and for that, she needed money.

]

She entered the shop slowly and glanced around. She could feel the dark magic hanging in the air. Coming from the family she was from, one would think she would be used to the feeling. But her year marriage away from the darkness had turned her soft. She didn't want to live this life anymore. She walked to the front counter, and there sitting in a chair was the man from the bar. "You came!" Mr. Burkes said with excitement. "I didn't have much choice,'' she replied disdainfully.

"Oh, you do speak."

"When i need to"

"So let's just get right to it then shall we?" he said with a sneer that made her uneasy.

"I don't have anything left to sell"

"Oh quite the contrary dead. You have something i want very much" The sneer on his face almost reached the mans ears, and Merope feared him. "What could I possibly have that you want?" she asked not sure she wanted the answer.

"The necklace around your neck. I want it."

"My locket? Why would you want that? It's just an old family heirloom."

_She has no idea_ Burkes thought with greed. _She has no idea what she has with her at this very moment. The very locket of THE SALAZAR SLYTHERIN._

"Look," he said backing down and rethinking his steps. He could very well save a lot of money tonight and get a priceless artifact as well. "I told you I would help you and i meant it. Its junk, just an old locket. Sell it to me and i'll give you a fair price."

"Fine. I want 20 Galleons"

"No can do. I'll give you 5"

"Absolutely not. I need money to stay in the inn tonight. 15 Galleons"

"10 Galleons and that is my final offer. Take it, or get out"

Merope knew she shouldn't have come here. This man's friendly demeanor was gone as fast as it had appeared. He didn't want to help her. But she was alone, and cold, and scared. And the baby was moving faster, and the pain was getting worse. She had to take the money. Maybe it would be enough to go with her muggle money.

"Fine", she said sternly. "I hate this locket anyways, i don't know why i even wear it". She ripped it from her neck and slammed it on the counter. Mr. Burkes evil smile immediately changed back to the warm smile it once ones. He grabbed 10 galleons from the drawer under the counter and dropped it in her hand. "A pleasure doing business with you my dear" he said. And with a flash he was gone, appeared to who knows where.

Merope almost ran back to the inn, a new energy taking over her, knowing that she would have a warm bed tonight. She waited for the entrance to open with a passerby again, and bounded into the leaky cauldron. "Miss," she said loudly. The barmaid looked at her smiling, then immediately recoiled with disgust when she realized who it was. "Can I help you?" she asked in a nasty tone.

"I think I have enough for a room now, more than enough actually."

The barmaid looked at the money in Meropes hand. "Im sorry but you still don't have enough."

"What do you mean? You said 20 galleons. With the muggle money plus these 10 galleons, i have to have at least that, probably more."

"I'm sorry but the price has changed. Its now 40 Galleons to stay the night"

"Wait, how can that be? Just an hour ago you said..."

"LOOK", the girl screamed in her face. "I know who you are. But do you know who I am? I am a member of the house of Rosier. We are of pure blood. I know all about you. Married to a muggle, a bewitched muggle no less. And pregnant. And by the looks of it, about to have a baby any moment. Be gone, I won't allow you to give birth to the filthy mudblood in my Inn. Go on, get out now or ill..." The barmaid raised her wand towards Merope, who turned quickly and fled out into the streets of London, back into the cold.

She was done. Her depression had swallowed her whole. She was cold, and the baby isn't moving anymore. She knew she was sick, and she knew that sleeping outside would be her death, and she didn't care anymore. She was ready to die. To be done with this life. She walked down the street, with no real direction to go. She couldn't go home. It was cold, and she had no wood for her fireplace. The inn wouldn't let her stay, and now she had no belonging anymore either. Suddenly the pain became unbearable, and the baby was moving again like crazy. She could feel the child moving lower and the pain in her back spread quickly across her belly and down her legs. It was time. She fell to the cold ground and let out a cry. On all fours, she tried to arch her back to fight the pain. After a few moments it stopped. Merope stood again and took a few steps only to fall to the ground in pain again. She wasn't going to make it any further.

In front of her was a large building. Dark all but one light on the highest floor. A woman was sitting in a chair looking out towards the sky. She waved to her but it was no use. She wouldn't see her with the storm that was starting to roll in. the snow had started, and it was already becoming thick. The pain receded for a moment, and merope ran up the steps of the building. On the door was a sign. **WOOL'S ORPHANAGE**. Merope slammed her fist against the door as hard as she could before falling to the ground again. This was it, she couldn't stand again. The baby was coming now...


	2. Chapter 2

Adelaide Cole sat in her chair in the corner of her room. She watched out the window as a deep snow began to blanket the ground. It was new years eve, and a massive snow storm was brewing. By morning, the ground would be covered in snow, and Mrs. Cole would have to brave the cold to let the children build snowmen, or throw balls of snow, or whatever children did in the snow these days. All was quiet in the orphanage, as the children were in bed for the night, most too young to stay up late and bring in the new year. They would wake in the morning to wonder and amazement with the snow left over night. A wonderful start to the new year for the children at Wool's Orphanage.

A silent knock on her bedroom door pulled her from her daze. "come in" she said. "Mrs. Cole," a sweet voice echoed into the empty space of the room. "I've just finished a walkthrough, all of the children are sound asleep" Estelle, a young girl with a heart of gold, stood in Mrs. Cole's doorway, Her dark hair hanging over her shoulders, bright eyes flickering between shadow and light of the room. She was already in her night dress, clearly hoping for the go ahead to finish work for the night. "And the other staff?" Adelaide asked. "The caregivers have all headed to the chambers for the night, and the cooks and maids have headed home." Estelle was always the latest to finish work in the evenings. A live in full time caregiver, her job was to do last minute rounds or the building, making sure the other staff had finished their jobs properly before leaving, and checking to make sure the children were safely in bed for the night.

"Very well my dear, you may go to bed for the night". "Thank you Mrs. Cole" she said. She began to close the door behind her as she left the room when they heard the noise. A powerful hammering on the front door. _What or who on earth could possibly be at the door at this time of night?_ Adelaide wondered. As if reading her mind, Estelle said "Perhaps late night drunks out having a pub crawl in celebration? Knocked on the wrong door in their drunken stupor didn't they?" she gave a small giggle and walked out into the hallway. Adelaide stood to follow, grabbing her robe off of the bedpost on her way out of the room.

In the hallways all seem quiet. A few of the other caregivers had peaked their heads out in search of the noise, but the knocking did not come again. "Must've realised they were at the wrong door" Estelle said with a shrug. The other women began to shuffle back into their rooms and Adelaide continued down the stairs towards the door. Whether the knock came again or not, she had to investigate the noise. The children's safety was at stake after all.

As she neared the door with Estelle close behind, she could hear a soft moaning sound coming from the other side. Her nerves began to peak, and her hand trembled as she reached the door. Clearly someone on the otherside was in distress, and she had no idea why, or if the danger was gone. Conjuring up all the courage she had, Adelaide opened the door. There on the door stoop was a girl. She was wrapped in a ragged blanket, laying in the deep snow howling in pain.

"Estelle!" she yelled, but again, as if by reading her mind, Estelle was by her side arms outstretched and ready to help lift the young woman. As they stood on either side of the girl and began lifting her up, her blanket fell off of her shoulders. the girl stood, and then began to fall immediately, her legs buckling beneath her. Her body arched backward and her head flung back as she cried out loudly. Estelle and Adelaide gasped in unison. The girl was very large in the stomach, and clearly in labor. she relaxed for a moment, and her eyes lifted to Adelaide's face. Terror filled her face, along with pain.

The labor had seemed to subside for a moment, and Adelaide knew she had to move quickly before another contraction came. Together, her and Estelle quickly lifted the girl to her feet and walked her inside. The commotion had roused the staff and the children. 3 of the women ran down the stairs, while another 3 woman ushered the children back into their rooms, comforting them from the shock they had just witnessed.

With the strength of 5, they were able to lift the girl and carry her up the stairs into and empty room. "Towels, and hot water. Quickly get me the supplies i need" Adelaide shouted and the woman began scrambling to find what they needed. "this baby is coming now" Estelle rushed to the side of the bed and clasped the girls hand. the labor pains where coming again and she was in severe distress. "What is your name sweetheart?" "Merope... Gaunt..." she said between gasp of pain. Adelaide and Estelle gave each other a quick glance. _Merope? That's a strange name,_ though Adelaide. She studied the girls face. she was homely, as looks go, and very young. Adelaide figured she couldn't be much younger than herself, possibly im her late teens to early 20's. _So young, and so lost of innocence, _she thought to herself. But this girl wouldn't be the first, and not even the last young girl in trouble to turn up on the steps of the orphanage.

Adelaide began to undress Merope, as Estelle stood at her head comforting her. The other staff had returned with the supplies, and it were standing by ready to help in any way. Estelle held Merope's hand with one of her own, her other hand using a damp towel to wipe off her forehead. Merope was fevered, so intense that Estelle could feel the heat through the towel in her hand. "Adelaide, this girl is severely ill." "We have to deal with that later," Adelaide said. "Merope, it's time to push.. 1... 2 ... 3... push. 1...2...3... PUSH!"

...

After about 20 minutes or pushing, Merope had given birth to a boy. He was small, but his lungs were powerful, as proven evident with the wailing cry he was producing. The child was hungry, but Adelaide doubted that Merope would be able to nurse in her condition. Her health was deteriorating quickly. One of the other women had come into the room with a baby bottle and some milk from the nursery. Adelaide handed the baby to Merope, wrapped in a warm blanket, and suckling a bottle quietly. Estelle continued to wipe Meropes face and she watched the interaction. A deep sadness had filled her face. "He is beautiful" she exclaimed, but with more sadness than happiness. "I hope he stays beautiful. I hope he looks like his father and he grows". _I think that would be for the best_ Adelaide thought to herself. Merope was not exactly a beauty queen. Merope began to close her eyes, he arms slowly falling limp. "Merope", Estelle said. "Dear, you have to stay awake, or you might drop the baby." Merope jumped with a start. "I'm sorry", she said. "I don't think i can stay awake." as quickly as the words came, Merope began to close her eyes again. "MEROPE" She jerked her eyes open again. For a moment she seemed lost, her eyes darting around the room, as if in the moment of nodding off, she had forgotten everything happening around her. She looked down at the baby in her arms, and clarity reached her once more. "I... I think i'm dying," she whispered. "nonsense," said Adelaide. "your just tired from a hard labor". Estelle wasn't too sure though. the fever was becoming more intense, and a hard cough and a heavy wheeze had settled into Meropes chest. "A name my dear, what will you name this sweet boy?" Adelaide asked. "Tom... Tom after his father. Marvolo... after his grandfather... and Riddle, that will be his surname. Tom Marvolo Riddle." and as quickly as she had responded, her eyes were closed again. _"_Marvolo?" Adelaide and Estelle said in unison. "Must be a circus name" Adelaide speculated. "Could explain why she's alone" said Estelle, taking the baby from Meropes arms. "well, let's take little Tom to a crib for the night, and let Merope sleep. Estelle, I know i said you could go to bed, but I would like you to check on Merope over the next hour, to see how she is sleeping ``''Yes ma'am." she said as she handed the baby to Adelaide.

Adelaide took the baby upstairs. She found her way to the nursery, and placed him into a crib, tucking him in tight and warm. He was quiet and content, his dark eyes taking in his surroundings. Adelaide knew it seemed crazy, but it was as if he was studying everything near him, his eyes giving off the vibe of a fully understanding person. Adelaide looked closely at his face. He was quite beautiful, as far as newborn babies go. His hair a dark shade, perhaps black, but hard to tell in the dark of the nursery. As if by strange coincidence, the lights in the room flicked on. Adelaide turned around quickly, ready to scold whoever had turned on the light, for fear of waking the other babies in the room, but no one was there. She turned back to look at Tom, and was startled to see him looking at her. But not just looking at her, but seemingly looking straight into her. His eyes were dark, and they sparkled in the light. Adelaid had a strange unease, but shook it off. "There must have been a power surge with the storm" she speculated out loud. She turned again to walk back to the other side of the room, ready to turn off the lights As if by magic, the lights flicked back off. Adelaide stopped in her tracks and turned back to Toms crib. He was silent, his eyes now looking at the ceiling. _what on earth?_ she thought to herself.

She began to make her way towards the crib when the door to the nursery flew open. Estelle stood in the doorway with a distressed look on her face, "It's Merope," she said with breathlessness. "Shes dead"


End file.
